User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Klava, the Sacrificed
Champions Klava, the Sacrificed is a custom champion from the SMNK . She's a health-using tanky support. Abilities Klava stores her spell costs in an aura. The amount of stored damage is capped, but the aura stays regardless of time. |description2= If an ally enters it, they are healed and gain movement speed for one second. |description3= If an enemy enters it, they take true damage and are slowed. |leveling = |text2= (100 + )}} |leveling2= % of health costs stored}} |leveling3= % of health costs stored}} |range = 500 }} | }} Klava heals target allied champion. They also gain armor for 3 seconds. |leveling = % armor}} |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = current health |range = 500 | }} }} Klava fires a chain in target direction. It latches onto the first enemy champion it hits, dealing magic damage. |description2= When the chain latches on an enemy champion, it drains their health during 3 seconds. If the enemy exits 1100 distance from her before the duration ends. |leveling = |leveling2= |text2= }} |cooldown = 11 |cost = 5% |costtype = current health |range = 950 }} | }} Klava infects target area with her blood, dealing magic damage. |description2= The area stays sullied for 4 seconds, during which enemies inside are permanently slowed and any enemy that didn't take damage from the spell takes magic damage equal to half the initial phase's magic damage. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = 12 |cost = 10% |costtype = current health |range = 800 | }} }} Klava throws a Heart Link to target direction. It stays in place during 8 seconds. Allied champions who approach the Heart Link can right-click it to channel for 1 second. After a second, they swap places with Klava. Upon swapping, both the target and Klava are healed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = | }} }} Lore A born Noxian, Klava always admired the country's strength, but as she grew up, she realized how flawed the system was when you could decapitate your superior and take his place. This conflicted with the ideal Noxus: the strongest nation that helped its men become the strongest. Being raised in a family of assassins posed problems, but she found out her older brother Khar shared the same disappointment as her... years too late. She could not see him once after his revelation, as he ran away from Noxus. During his time out, she made other friends, more mature figures that like her thought Noxus needed a check to meet its ideal. However, they did not make it far into their plans, and she herself was kidnapped by her older brother Dekemir, who ritually sacrificed her before her family as execution for "high treason". She would wake up, realizing that her older brother didn't exactly kill her: as she found herself unable to depart to the afterlife, she opened her eyes on a strange new herself. Sure that she's now beyond death, she rejoins to save her newfound friends, to struggle against the group of upstarts that appeared to have successfully putsched the Noxian High Command. % of health costs stored}} to % of health costs stored}}. *** Changed passive true damage from to % of health costs stored}}. }} Category:Custom champions